cabin of nightmares
by Mrs. Dawley
Summary: candy and the crew decided to take a mini vacation out in the middle of no where but what if one stupid mistake turns the weekend into a deadly nightmare do not own any of the wrestlers. (I own Candy and Julie. I also use my phone to type on so there may be some grammar mistakes)
1. dumbass

Jeff, Randy, Julie, Dave, John, Matt, and I were all heading up to a cabin that we decided to rent for the weekend. It was getting pretty dark out as it was about 7 at night. We got a late start due to someone fiance decided to be a douche canoe and keep him...not saying names (clears throat) Johh. We got to the end of a paved road and had to turn on to a dirt road for what I am assuming was until then end of the trip. It is now raining and when I say raining it was like pouring. I sighed and looked over at Julie who was playing a game on her phone. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"you know it would have been nice to drive in these types of conditions during the day" Randy said turning down the CD that was playing looking over at John

"I'm sorry Nikole was just being well Nikole" John said with a small smile

He looked back at me and I quickly looked away

"oh you mean the controlling bitch that she is?" julie asked putting down her phone

John rolled his eyes

"who chose the cabin that was out of an area with no service?" julie said throwing her phone in her bag that was down by her feet

"that would be me" john said with a sigh leaning his head back

"yet another reason to dislike you right now first fiance issues and now this" julie said

I tapped her knee "who knows it might be what we need away from all of reality?"

She glared at me

"or not" I said looking out of the window

Julie has been in a mood all day since her and Dave got into a fight over well ok here's a story….she and Dave are really close not really officially dating but trying to see where it goes type things. Well from my understanding Matt and her went and hung out and they kissed. Dave saw the kiss and is now all pissed off which in returned made Julie pissed off and now they are fighting. In which if you think about it is going to make this mini vacation very interesting. Anyways back to reality. It became very bumpy and trees on both side of us.

Julie poked me "this is like a horror story in the making"

I looked over at her as she was right and it just became that much more creepier.

"the only thing missing is a hitch hiker" jeff added in

I elbowed his side as he was sitting next to me. Some how I got put in the middle between him and J.

"its probably a good thing i cant see your face huh?" he said

I could tell he was grinning

"hey what's that up ahead?" asked Dave out of the blue

"its pry out hitch hiker" Matt said laughing

I flicked his ear

"not funny" I muttered as we were getting closer and it became apparent there was someone or something on the side of the road

"actually it kind of was" julie said quietly as the entire vehicle became quiet.

I could sence the awkward tension between Matt and Dave and in some odd way those two got sat next to each other.

"so I know this may be bad timing but umm it is storming we should be nice and pick him or her up" John suggested

"I think not" I quickly said

"but it could be what we need to just add a bit of fun" julie said looking over at me

"yeah just about as much fun as it would be to be swimming in the damn ocean with flesh eating sharks" I said sarcastically

I heard snickers

"its storming out Can" Ran said "wouldnt you want to get a ride?"

"I dont care if its hailing, snowing, be low zero, or if a mother fucking tornado was coming through we arent picking up some hitch hiker" i said annoyed as the vehicle came to a slow stop

"I don't think we should be doing this" matt said

John rolled down his window and I couldnt help but get a really bad feeling about this.

"do you need a ride somewhere?" john asked

The guy from what I heard didnt say anything but John nodded and the car door opened. Dave put himself on the floor and the guy sat where Dave was sitting. I looked over at Julie who must have felt the samething I did as she shifted in her seat and then grabbed ahold of my hand and squeezed.

"what are you doing out in this weather?" asked Randy

Nothing was said it was quiet

"are you camping up here also?" asked John

"Yes" was all that he said but it was like a cold soft whisper

Finally what seemed like forever and a year we pulled up to a 'Y'. John and Randy turned on the vehicle light and looked at the directions from what the website said to get to our cabin. We took the left side. I looked over at the guy who got in and he was in a black over coat and a hood up and over his head. He must have felt us looking at him as he looked back at us. I couldnt see his eyes but I did see a couple of scars and then guy did that creepy ass smile. I quickly looked away as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This is a bad situation. I looked over at Julie. I could see she was a bit concerned and creeped out.

"creepy" julie mouthed

I nodded and John finally turned off the light. What seemed like 5 hours we finally got to our cabin. Everyone slowly started to get out but the guy stayed put and my ass was not about to walk past him. Jeff was about to get up but I stopped him and shook my head. The guy looked back at us and grinned again.

"are you going to get out like the rest of your friends?" he said

I shrunk back and leaned against Julie like she was going to protect me. Like if I pushed against her hard and long enough I would disappear. If only that was true.

"you first" julie said quietly

The guy was quiet and nodded and waved and opened up the door. He stepped out and was about to shut the door but stopped

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you guys again real soon"

He waved once more and shut the door. It took us a moment but we let out a sigh of relief.

"creepy" julie and I said together

"a little but I'm sure he was just misunderstood" jeff said getting up and getting out

"what do you think he meant by that?" I asked J

"i dont know but i dont want to find out thays for sure"

We got up and got out. I went up to John and Randy and hit them

"ow what was that for?" they asked in unison

"are you serious?" I asked

"are yiu trying to get us killed?" Julie added in

"you guys are over reacting" Dave said

"sure he was a bit off but it could have been worse" John added

"the man is right" randy said

We grabbed all of our stuff locked the vehicle and went inside

"all I'm saying is if he comes back with a damn butcher knife I'll let him kill you for being a damn dumbass" I said poking john and Randy in the chest

"I second that" julie said


	2. noises outside

We settled in and the music got turned on. I couldn't shake that uncomfortable feeling I got since that guy got into the vehicle. Julie and I were sitting on the steps to go upstairs when the boys pulled out the booze. It of course must have had an alarm because it was like Julie knew and started to slowly make her way into the kitchen. I couldnt help but chuckle.

"lighten up Can it cant be all bad. We are here having fun no moping" jeff said putting his hand out for me to grab

I reluctantly grabbed it and followed him. Julie smiled and handed me my black cherry Mike's lemonade. I gave her a small smile and started to drink. Dave and Julie kind of avoided being near each other although neither of them could stop looking at one another. I couldn't tell of it was just tension or a sexual tension but either way they need to figure it out. John pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice but I knew it couldnt last

"uh John I am pretty sure if Nikole saw this scene there would be a whole outburst" julie added

She apparently was still annoyed with him. I mean it couldnt have been obvious right?

"but shes not here is she? NIKOLE?!" He hollered looking around

Julie rolled her eyes but I got this feeling that if I didnt move she would continue. So I moved and that was when Jeff grabbed me and pulled me on to his lap

"john might not be able to hold you but nothing is stopping me"

I couldnt help but laugh but I felt bad and moved

"dave can you please come with me?" I asked him quietly going up to him

He nodded and followed me out to the front

"what's up?" he asked looking at me

"this whole thing with J"

"candy this isnt your business reality it's just mine and hers" he said crossing his arms

"she is my sister so yes it's my business, she is hurting. She really likes you"

"yeah looked liked that when her and Matt were basically making out"

"she asked you for an whole week where this was going you never made it official. All you said is we are taking it slow and seeing where it takes us that the goal is to date but you arent sure if it's in the cards. You are fucking with my sisters head and you need to fix it"

Dave sighed "as I said you need to stay out of it"

He went to walk away but I grabbed him "she is my sister and you havent stayed up for hours holding her and letting her cry. If you want more than you need to open your damn mouth. You're either all in or all out. Figure it out and figure it out quickly. Yes you have the right to be upset but you also have no right to be pissed when in reality its you that decided to not make it official"

I then took that moment to make my dramatic exit. I've always wanted to do that. I went back and sat next to J.

"what was that about?" she asked glancing at me

"promise not to be mad?" I said cautiously

She eyed me

"I may have yelled at him for fucking with your heart"

She laid her head on my shoulder "you know your the best sissy I could ever ask for"

"I'm the only sister you have but yes I know" I said laying my head on hers

Dave came back in and avoided eye contact and sat next to John

Everything started to die down about 3:30- 4. J and I walked up stairs half smashed. Well let me correct that I was buzzed she was pretty drunk. I put her in her bed and went to crawl into the second on in the room when Dave walked in.

"can I sleep there?" he asked quietly

I groaned I just wanted to lay down "fine"

I went and found Jeff and laid next to him.

He scooted over and let me cuddle up next to him. I must have dozed off because I was woken up to being shook.

"keep doing that and I may just throw up" I muttered

"hes out there" julie said quietly

"j, you are pretty wasted are you sure you arent imagining things?" I asked tiredly feeling sick to my stomach

"no he was throwing things at the window" she said

"how are you moving right now?" I asked rolling over to my back trying to keep my stomach settled

"easy I got on my feet and moved them"

I looked over at her and glared

"just follow me please?" Julie asked basically pulling on me to get out of bed

"fine fine im coming geesh RIP my arm off the socket why dont you?" I asked getting up wanting to smack her

I looked at the time it seriously only been an hour and a half. I sighed and followed her to her room and looked out the window

"J I am seriously not seeing anything" I said scanning the yard

"hold on wait for it, it's right there (she was pointing towards one of the trees in the yard) see that movement?"

I honestly wasnt seeing anything then I saw it. It wasnt much but enough to notice. It was that wave he was doing.

"we should go out and see what he wants" she said quietly

"J, remember when I was watching the leprechaun and I asked you if you would open up the suitcase if you heard a voice in it and you know it wasnt there before?"

"yeah and I told you that I would"

"and I said and what if something would pop out?"

"yes and I said we would run for our lives"

"and I said that I would tell you I told you not to"

"mhmm and?"

"this would be that moment" I said

"except hes not a leprechaun" she said

I couldnt tell if she was trying to be a smartass or not

"no he's just a guy trying to possibly kill us" I said getting annoyed

"or maybe hes just trying to scare us" julie said

I could feel her shrug. I sighed I dont know why I bother arguing with her.

"J, we are not going out there" I repeated myself trying to make myself sound more adult then what I actually am

"Can, come on theres two of us and one of him. We out number him"

I slowly shook my head. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the bedroom door

"maybe we should wake one of the guys to have him come with"

"Can, we are girls. We can take care of ourselves"

I rolled my eyes and followed her down the stairs feeling my heart sink each step that we took.

"Julie, I'm not liking this idea at all" I said as we got to the front door.

That was when we heard a soft knock on one of the windows. Julie rolled her eyes and opened up the door. I gasped half thinking someone was going to be standing there. Julie then looked at me and then stepped out. I stood on the front porch feeling the hairs stand up on the back of my neck as J stepped down the stairs.

"J, please come back up here" I said quietly

We then heard a branch snap like someone stepped on it.

"do you want something???" julie said out loud

"J come on" I said once more as she.must have ignored me the first time

That was when we heard a creepy ass laugh.

"stop playing games" julie said loudly

That was when someone touched me and I screamed which in returned made Julie scream. I turned around and there stood Randy. I punched him

"ow what are you two doing out here?" Randy said rubbing his arm

"that guy that YOU and your dumbass friend decided to pick up decided he was going to pay us a visit" julie said looking around once more

"what are you doing up?" I asked

"I was hungry so I wanted some food" Randy said looking at us "and I highly doubt that guy came out this late to visit us"

"no him did we both saw him" I said

"yeah what she said" julie said walking up the steps only to freaking skip like the last three steps and was freaking out "oh my God something touched my foot"

"oh my gosh you guys have a wild imagination" randy said turning on his flash light on his phone and started to walk down the stairs "I'll look for you"

He got down the stairs and looked under the steps

"randy what do you see??" julie asked

We got nothing back for a response

"Randal stop playing, is anything down there?" I said

But yet again nothing. Julie and I looked at each other and slowly got down the stairs and crept over to the side of the porch and went to look down when Randh popped out

"BOO!"

This time the both of us hit him

"asshole!" we hollered together

Randy couldnt hold in his laugh "you should have seen your guys faces"

"not funny" julie said hitting him again

"it was very funny" randy said with a grin

"far from funny" I said crossing my arms

"look there is nothing out here" randy said looking around well more of scanning the yard "now let's head back in"

He ushered us in.

"he was out there believe us or not we know that we saw him ass" julie said glaring at him

"whatever you say" randy said shutting the door behind us

I made sure it was locked.


	3. horror hike

Once Randy got us into the house, julie and I decided that the best place for us would be sleeping in the bathroom as it was the only place without fucking windows. No more creepers. We ended up waking up to Matt walking in the bathroom.

"late night puking?" he asked looking down at us

Julie and I were kind of curled into each other basically protecting one another, so we felt safe.

"compared to the night we had I would choose that any day" I said quietly pulling my blankets up over us

"I feel like I shouldn't ask" he said rubbing the back side of his head

"you wouldnt believe us anyways" Julie said yawning and closing her eyes

"yep not asking now" Matt said putting his hands on his hips "but I'm in here to pee you two mind walking out?"

"matt you need to remember who you are talking to, how many times have we sat in the bathroom while you showered just talking?...we kissed we are past this awkward stage. Candy here has proabably seen your brothers once or twice so it probably looks the same besides candy will turn towards me if it makes you feel any better" julie said waving her hand at Matt "now do your business"

I chuckled and turned towards Julie. It seemed like 5 minutes of awkward silence and I couldnt help but laugh

"I cant pee with you guys in here and shes laughing at me" matt whined

"matt just fucken pee we all do it" julie said covering her face

I covered my face and tried to hold in my laughter. This just gets better and better. Then finally he started, stopped mid stream, started, then stopped again

"matt do you need some flow max, like would that help?" I asked chuckling

That got julie rolling

"you arent being very nice" matt said finishing up

He pulled up his shorts, flushed, and was about to walk out

"oh my goodness get your ass back in here and wash your hands. you know how many germs are on your hands right now?" julie hollered after him

I gave him 3 seconds when we walked back in "its not like I used them"

"we don't care you still need to wash them besides we all know what you watch at night Mr. Porn hub." I said eyeing him "yeah we all know about that"

He glared at us and washed them as we sing the twinkle twinkle little star nursery rhyme so he knew how long to wash them for.

"you two are evil" he said drying them and then walking out

"tell us something we dont know" julie and I hollered in unison

We laid there for I would say maybe 10 more minutes dozing in and out when we decided it was pry best to get up.

"what do you think psycho is going to do to us today?" I asked quietly

"dont talk like that I am really hoping nothing" julie said sitting up

I sighed and followed suit. We went and got dressed and then walked downstairs. We sat down, Dave and John were making breakfast. Pancakes and bacon. Yum! We ate and sat around trying to recoup a little bit before heading outside to explore.

"so ladies I hear you guys had quiet an eventful night l" john said grinning

We both looked over at Randy and he was the only one that new anything about early this morning. He shrugged.

"it was quite humorous to me" he muttered drinking some strawberry banana body armor

"ok if those two know then now I have to know" matt said looking between the four of us

"hey you aren't the only one out of the loop" dave and Jeff added in

"fine not that you will believe us anyways but our lovely hitch hiker decided to visit us around 530 this morning" julie said

It was quiet for a moment

"they claim he was outside but when I went out to investigate no one was there" randy said

"we arent imagining things" I said glaring at him

"we saw him" julie groaned getting irritated

"we know what we saw" I said crossing my arms

"ohhh look at that I think I see the red hair catching on fire someone is getting fiesty" jeff said coming up and kissing my forehead

I slowly shook my head and that was when we heard a knock on the back sliding doors. Dave went and looked

"umm you guys I think you may want to come and look at this!" he hollered to us

We all walked back to the doors and saw red writing on the glass. " you're going to die"

"you think this is for real?" dave asked

"yes" julie and I said without hesitation

"I think it might just be kids messing with us" john said "I mean really who would want to kill a bunch of people they dont even know?"

"a serial killer?" I said like duh

Julie pointed at me as if she agreed

"no usually when someone kills someone they usually have a reason to" jeff chimed in

"you guys dont watch enough documentaries" julie said putting her hands on the island in the middle of the kitchen

"or horror movies. If you think about it Michael Myers didnt have any reason and he killed over 100 people" I said looking at the group of guys well all the guys but Matt who looked lost in thought

"care to share your thoughts Matt?" I asked curious to what he was thinking as he is usually voice of reason, because well let's face it if it was julie or I we would all be screwed

"what if by some chance the girls are right?" he asked looking around

The guys groaned

"seriously Matt? You too?" asked Randy yanking open up the glass doors "see no one out here"

I slowly shook my head..unbelievable. men are stupid!

"did that last night no one came out" julie muttered

"its just people fucking with us is all" randy said "in just dont think someone would want to kill us"

"you guys think about it we are out in the middle of no where, just a huge ass lake and trees surrounding us." I said crossing my arms

"a perfect spot to kill and bury the body and evidence, no one would even think about looking for us out here" julie said smacking randy upside the head

"will you stop hitting me?!" randy asked though his teeth

I went up and hit him and then looked away. I felt randy look over at me and I couldn't help but snicker

"sorry couldnt help myself" I said with a chuckle but then got this odd feeling that someone was watching us

I looked around trying to see but then sun was bright.

"should we go and get around to go for a hike?" asked Dave

We agreed and got around. Julie and I were in the middle of the group as we went up the trail that was there.

"its extremely nice out here" matt said looking around

I couldnt focus what so ever all that I popped in my head was welp there could be a body buried there or there hmm maybe there. This is a serial killer burying ground. That was when Julie nudged me back to reality

"will you focus you're kind of taking me off the path" she said sounding snappy

"oh sorry wasnt meaning to miss sassy" I snapped back

She flicked me which in returned to me smacking her. We glared at one another and then laughed.

"I'm sorry I only had one cup of coffee I needed to have at least 3 more to be a happy person" julie said snapping a twig as she walked over it

I chuckled "you and your coffee"

"hey I don't hear you complaining when you're drinking it" she said sticking her tongue out at me

"wasnt complaining to begin with just find it funny is all" I said sticking out my tongue out in retaliation

"ok children enough" said John wrapping his arms around our shoulders

Julie and I looked at him and slowly shook our heads and poked him in the sides as that is his secret ticklish spot

"hey now none of that" john said laughing

We walked for what seems like hours and then came to a fork. Damn this place and forks it's like one of those video games where it's like live or die, your choice how your story goes. I rolled my eyes why am I not surprised.

"which way?" Matt asked

"rock paper scissors" I suggested

"really??" jeff asked looking at me

"ok so if I win we go left of Candy wins we go right" julie said with a shrug

"I feel like we are back in high school" randy said with a sigh

"no need for us to always be adults" I said "ok ready J?"

She smiled "yes ma'am"

"ok rock paper scissors shoot" dave yelled

Julie pulled scissors as I did rock

"ok best two out of three" matt suggested

"rock paper scissors" dave said once again

Julie pulled scissors again as I did paper

"1,1" jeff said "I'm sorry I'm rooting for candy"

"of course you are she wets your dick" julie said glancing up at him

I heard snickers

"ok last one" dave said "rock paper scissors"

Julie switched it up on me and pulled rock as I did the same

"ohh look at that, the tension is rising people as the next round will decide our route" matt chimed in jumping up and down like a little kid at chuckie cheese

"you're such a child" randy said with a sigh

"but I'm not making decisions with rock paper scissors now am i?" matt said pointing at him as if he felt like he made a point then stuck out his tongue

"alright once more" dave said shaking his head slowly "rock paper scissors"

Julie pulled out paper as I did rock. I dont know I like rock. Its mu favorite which is why julie usually wins. I dont know why i bother.

"alright left it is" randy said walking off and we followed.

I looked around getting the sense we werent alone but then again it is the woods. We kept walking and who knew guys actually got into scenery. About another hour of walking we got on to a flat piece of land. We looked around there were a bunch of trees but in one corner there was a building. It looked old and somewhat abandoned.

"should we look?" asked john

"couldnt hurt" I said

We walked up the stairs and knocked. No answer. I looked in. I saw a phone a desk a couch. That was when Jeff turned the knob and the door opened. All of us went in but julie and Matt.

Julie's pov

I decided to stay outside when everyone went on due to it being a small building and well I felt like one of us should be smart and keep watch. Matt stayed with me. I saw him fidget a little bit which means I know he is nervous about something. I looked around. I couldnt help but feel like something was off. I sighed and that was when Matt came up to me.

"can we talk?" he asked quietly

"kind of figured that was why you stayed with me and saw you fidgeting out the corner of my eye Matty" I said trying to sound nice about it

"umm what exactly is going on between us because I honestly cant stop thinking about that kiss we had" matt said looking at me, away, then at me again

Haha I make him nervous

"honestly Matt.." but I stopped I heard a noise

"honestly what?" he asked

I put my finger up hoping he got the hint to be quiet

"no youre…"

"no matt please be quiet for a moment I hear something I said looking around in the direction of the noise

"but I really like you June bug a lot"

"Matt I respect what your saying…" but then I saw it

The guy came out of the woods and ran up to us and I pushed Matt out of the way to feel pain like something tore threw my skin. That was when I felt something warm going down my arm and that was when I realized my arm was sliced open. It was blood. The fucker cut me. Son of a bitch he actually cut me. The guy was now over me getting ready to probably finish me off when matt pushed him. They were going back in forth, I was too shocked to comprehend what the hell was going on, but then just like that I came back to reality. I saw Matt sitting on top of the guy punching the shit out of him, the guy then pulled Matt up, matt pushed him up against the building. It was then that I realized what was about to happen. Matt didn't see it coming and it was like slow motion. The guy got out of the way and pushed Matt's face and body into the building and stabbed Matt right in the back..not once not twice but three times, with every stab I could frantically see the pain on his face, and also his own blood on the side of it and on the wall in front him. His face was covered with fear terror pain and agony.

"run julie run, run now!" He shouted

As I hear the blade penetrate his flesh like a butcher's knife butchering a deer. But I was very overwhelmed with fear. Every time I saw the blade enter his back the more I became frozen. As I am sure my face looked exactly like matts. My nails dug into the dirt more and more every time me and matt's eyes locked, pretty much saying our last goodbyes. At this point all i could think was, i will never be able to kiss his sweet lips again, feel his body against mine and that i will miss his presence. The guy looked at me waved, wiped the blood off of the knife like it was nothing. I could hear the ice cold laugh.

"i'll be back" he said with his demonic ice cold laugh

My breath was taken when all of the sudden out came the group.

"julie why are you screamimg?" asked candy

Had I been screaming? i guess I was into much shock to realize that I had been. I pointed over to the side of the building. They looked over. There laid Matt's lifeless body just covered in blood. Jeff was now by his brother laying his head on his lap

"Matt?! MATT?! come on bro please wake up" jeff said in between sobs

I dropped to the ground pulling my knees to my chest. Candy was sitting in front of me. I know she was talking to me but honestly I couldnt even tell you what she was saying. What the fuck did I just witness??? Is Matt really fucking dead? Did that guy really come out of no where and kill him? Was there some way I could have prevented this? I felt guilt and sadness but in the end I really wasnt sure on how to feel but I knew I felt numb. That was when I felt someone shaking me bring me back

"J, what the hell happened?" asked randy shaking me

I looked into his eyes not even knowing what to say "he came out of no where"

"who?" yelled jeff "who??!"

"we been telling you" candy said quietly pulling me into her

I was rocking back in forth or felt like I was but then realized it was candy. She had me in between her legs pulled up against her. Mother hen motion rocking back in forth trying to comfort me. Shes always been a little bit older than me and always joked that I was mentally older but this time I felt to scared I felt like a little kid. As much as I wanted to pull away I also wanted to sink into her and disappear. She then forced me to look at her.

"Julie" she said putting both of her hands on either side of my face moving my hair out of my face at the same time

I looked down but she got in my view "J, stay with me look at me. I know you are hurting but you need to focus"

I looked at her as the tears had finally escaped

"which way did he go J?" candy asked

"no I want to know every detail about what happened!" yelled Jeff

"jeff we will discuss this when we get back to the cabin but for now I need us to try and…." but jeff interrupted

"she was the only one that was out here when he died she knows how he died and all she can say is that he came out of no where..that damn imaginary person you two made up!!!" he yelled standing up blood all over him and coming near us

Candys pov

I dont know what got into me I could probably just say protective instincts but I tripped him and made him fall on his ass. I pinned him down and looked dead in his eyes

"if you are at all saying my sister did this I will tie you on to a tree and let him play cat and mouse with you. Now julie and I warned each and every one of you guys that someone was messing with us. The only other one that believed us was YOUR brother OUR best friend. Now we all loved Matt and as bad as I feel right now I dont have time to grieve. But Julie saw what happened and that will scar her, I need to be strong right now. We all need to be strong.We need to try and figure out which way the fucker went and try to stay away from that area although I'm sure it doesn't matter at this point. Hes pry watching us right now!" I ranted now pissed off. "now can we please focus as a group and get back to the cabin the one safe area that we have?"

Everyone shut up. When in the hell did I become voice of reason ugh! I walked over to julie who was still out of it. I crouched in front of her and gently grabbed her face so she looked at me

"J, I need you to be strong and stand up. We need to get back to the cabin" I said "can you please please stand up?"

I heard something off in the distance no doubt the guy. I pulled on Julie but no budge

"julie! Please stand up now! We need to go" I said more sternly

Still as I pulled she still didnt move. That's when I noticed the cut on her arm and its cut pretty deep. I sighed but went back to the situation at hand. I shook her she then looked at me but she looked so blank more blank than I've ever seen her. She shut down. Fuck me running.

"J, I need you to stay with me I need you to stand up" I said

The noise was getting closer

"julie marie!! Stand the fuck up now!!!" I yelled

Nothing. Stubborn fucken ass. I looked over at Dave and pointed at Julie

"pick her up I will get her moving later but we dont have time right now" I said

Dave looked at me confused like I was speaking Spanish.

"dave pick up my sister and let's go!" I said "seriously do I have to sign to you guys or speak another language??!! We have a dangerous psycho path on our hands let's get the fuck out of here"

Dave finally picked up Julie and we started on our way back down the path. I was more cautious this time listening for any unfamiliar sounds. What seemed like a year later we finally made it back to the cabin it's just unfortunate that it was with one less person. Matt...poor matt.


	4. upperhand

We got into the house and I made sure the doors were locked. Dave put julie on the couch and she curled up into a ball. I sighed. I had the guys make sure all the windows were locked and curtains and blinds were closed. I leaned up against the wall to try and catch my breath and gather myself. My brain was going a thousand miles per hour. What the hell is happening? How can a mini vacation turn into a huge ad nightmare? I looked over at Julie who is just completely spaced out like in her own dimension. I heard everyone talking but couldnt understand a thing they were saying. That was when I felt someone touching my face and I jumped. It was Randy

"hey come back to me" he said quietly

I sighed I wanted to let my emotions out but it just didnt seem like it was an appropriate time. I looked at him.

"matt" I said quietly trying to choke back the tears "hes going to kill all of us isnt he?"

"no hes not we got this hun we got this...we just got to get Julie to come back to us" randy said pulling me into him

"J, her arm" I whispered

I walked over to her and crouched in front of her.

"J, I need you to sit up so I can see your arm" I said quietly

She looked at me "sissy, Matt...where??"

"I dont know J, I dont know what happened and I cant even begin to understand what you saw but I know I need you…"

"is he really dead?" she asked quietly with tears streaming down her face

You rarely ever see Julie cry

I nodded "yeah unfortunately"

She covered her face and just bawled. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I know that I had to be strong for my sister.

"let me see your arm sis" I said quietly

She reluctantly turned her arm and at me look at it.

"dave, john a warm wet wash cloth and go see if there is a first aid kid please"

They nodded and went. Dave got back a moment later with a wet wash cloth and I cleaned it up. It looked pretty deep. I sighed, she is so lucky that it wasnt worse. I put some antibiotics on it and wrapped it in the hopes that we would get out of there sooner than later. That was when Jeff came up to us.

"what happened out there Julie, what in the hell happened?" he asked

Julie looked at me and I knew with that look that she was basically pleading with me to not make her say anything

"she doesnt want to talk about it right now. Jeff she will tell you but you need to let her tell you in her own time" I said trying to be calm about it

"that's my brother Candy Elizabeth and I have the right to know how he died" jeff said now sounding annoyed

"yeah you do but you need to realize something she just witnessed one of the worst things in her life give her a little bit Jeffrey" I said trying to now not snap

That was when I heard something that sounded a lot like when glass breaks or gets smashed. We all looked at one another

"now what?" I asked with a sigh just tired of it all

John looked out the window "the car windows are broke"

"what?" asked Randy jumping off the steps running over to the window

"the windows…"

"yeah I can clearly see this now" randy said now pacing

If you cant tell Randy's thing is pacing when he stressed, bugs the shit out of me. I sighed and sat back down on the couch with J.

"what are we going to do?" asked dave looking around

Everyone shrugged but me who was trying to think

"ok miss horror movie what do we do?" asked jeff looking over at julie and I

"we already have one dead and one injured" said Randy sitting in front of me.

Basically we were all in a circle with me everyone wanted answers from. Julie and I are the only ones that had to do with anything horror in our group of friends. I looked at everyone.

"we have to figure out what to do, the car right now is our only chance of escaping so we really need to pray that he doesnt do anything else to destroy it." I said

"but how are we going to get out there if he broke the windows that means hes out there waiting for us" said Dave crossing his arms

"we are going to at this moment wait him out" I said with a shrug "dont really have any other options"

"bull we can go out there as a group" jeff said "he cant do much with the whole group"

"no candys right, hes out there waiting if we go out now he will have something up his sleeve" julie chimed in quietly "he obviously had been waiting for something like this to happen with a group."

I sighed, she may not be back completely but shes here and shes helping.

"so we will try and wait it out til the morning. If it seems like he is still out there we will cause a diversion to check the car out" I said "so for right now we have to stay as a group and just make it through the night"

Everyone nodded.

8pm

Julie's pov

I still felt really numb and didnt want to do anything but I also know that I had to help my sister, my group to get out of this situation. I also knew that Jeff had the right to know what happened. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to Jeff and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me and I could see a hurt expression. I waved to him to follow me upstairs. I saw Candy look up from the TV and was about to pop up but I put my hand up to stop her. I waved her back down. She leaned up the back of the couch on nerve.

"if you need me I'm right here" she said after me

I gave her a thumbs up and continued on. Jeff followed and we went into one of the bedrooms and sat on the bed. He looked at me

"I am so…" but i stopped him

"give me a chance to explain please be patient" I said looking down at my hands

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"matt and I were talking but then I heard a noise. Matt I dont think did although I told him 20 times to be quiet. When he finally heard me it was to late a guy, I'm assuming it was the hitch hiker as he was dressed the same, came out from behind Matt. It was like slow motion." I said trying so hard to keep the tears in that were trying to betray me

Jeff nodded but I had his whole attention

" I pushed matt out of the way trying to save him. The guy sliced my arm and was standing over me Matt saved my life. He was my hero" I said slowly looking up at him

I could see that he was proud of his brother his eyes spoke a thousand words

"matt was kicking his ass but the guy got the better of him. I remember he was yelling for me to run as he was...stabbing him. Oh my God I didnt do anything Jeff he was standing there stabbing him and I was to shocked and frozen to move. He stabbed him multiple times. It's my fault" I said now crying

"j, he saved you from being killed. That guy adored you to pieces he would have been mad if you got involved. You are here because of him. He wouldnt want it any other way. Dont ever feel that his death was your fault. We were close but the fact that he saved you over his own life makes us family. I am sorry for freaking out on you I just hes brother you know" jeff said wiping his face "but please I know that you saw a lot but your sister needs you, we all need you please do not shut yourself out"

We hugged and sat there for the longest time when all of the sudden it got dark. Let me rephrase that it got really fucken dark all the damn lights were shut off. I heard candy out of every one screaming as she is scared of the dark.

"what the f…" but Jeff cut me off

"why are all of the lights off?" hollered jeff

We headed down the stairs

"Can, where are you?" I asked trying to have my eyes adjust to the darkness

"I havent left the freaking couch it's dark J" she hollered

I slowly felt my way to the couch and grabbed her hand. I heard the light switch flicking and no light switching on.

"the fucker cut the lights" randy said

"candy or julie what does this mean??" dave asked sounding worried

"hes trying to make it a little harder for us" I muttered

"hes trying to lure us out but what he doesnt realize is he made it a little bit easier. See we can see him better outside" candy said loosing her grip on my hand

"but he made it more difficult for us also if he got inside we cant see him as well" I said with a sigh

"hes trying to get the upper hand" john said "by trying to make things more difficult for us"

"si" candy replied

"you guys I have an idea" I said "follow me upstairs"

"in the darker?" asked Candy hooking her arm in mine

"Can, you will be ok" I said standing up grabbing my hand pulling me up

We all walked upstairs and I took them to the farthest room that had more scenery when you looked out, which means able to see more of the trees and hills. I looked out the window and scanned.

"what are we looking for?" asked jeff

I to be honest wasnt even 100 percent sure but j had a hunch that it will show its self.

"look for anything that could be useful" I said looking around.

"like that small glow up there?" candy asked pointing in a direction

"what area were we in earlier?" I asked

"I cant even tell you with no light" randy said

"we pry should do more searching when lights come back on or during the day" said jeff "but this was a good idea"

That was when I heard it and candy must have to because her hand tightened on mine.

Candys pov

We were all standing there looking out the window when all of the sudden you heard everyone stop breathing. There was a loud crash from downstairs. Like something was broke or was thrown.

"we are all up here right?" I asked looking around

"yeah" julie replied

"which means.." but I cut off Jeff

"maybe something just fell?" suggested Dave

"doubtful" I muttered

That was when the lights came back on. We looked around. Julie and I looked at one another and then at the group.

"come on let's make our way back downstairs and check it out" Randy said

We all slowly started making out way downstairs. We looked around nothing seemed out of place til we got out to the kitchen. A chair looked like it was thrown and my wine bottle was broken on the floor.

"yes Dave you're right something just fell" jeff said sarcastically

"I was thinking positive" dave said with a shrug

"yeah thanks for that" randy said "so What does this mean?"

"it means he can get in here" julie said with a sigh

"we arent as safe as we thought we were in here. This just got 10 times harder" I said slamming the cupboard door pissed off

"he has the upper hand" julie said looking at me and sitting on the counter

"time for us to get it back" I said looking back at her

And just like that it went dark again.


	5. wait it out

We took our places in the waiting for sunrise to come. Julie and I were sitting on the stairs whispering back in forth waiting for Jeff to come back down.

"Jeff has been upstairs for quite some time now" I said

"I get this strange feeling that you are going to say that we need to go check on him" Julie muttered

"Well we probably should" I said standing up

Julie sighed and put her hand out for me to grab. I pulled her up and we started slowly walking upstairs

"I swear if he is sleeping I am going to kick his mother freaking ass" Julie said

We got to the landing and something seemed off. We stood there quietly for a moment listening for movement in which we did not hear. We crept along the hallway and came face to face with no Jeff to be found.

"Where in the hell did he end up going?" I asked Julie confused on how someone could just disappear without any noise or evidence

She was close enough that I felt her shrug "How am I supposed to know, I was downstairs with you"

"I was hoping you were magic and could tell me" I muttered

"You're just hilarious" she whispered apparently not finding any humor in it at the moment

I chuckled and that tripped over something or someone.

"Ow what the fuck?" I asked now pissed that I landed on my motherfucking face

That was when we heard a bonk like someone hit their head on something.

"Ow that hurt" we heard coming from underneath what I was assuming the bed

Julie helped me stand back up

"Well I am assuming we found Jeff" Julie said

"Uh you think?" I asked sarcasticly

"Maybe" she said

I slowly shook my head

"Jeff what were you doing underneath the bed?" Julie asked

"Yeah fucker what were you doing underneath the bed?" I asked hitting him still irritated that I fell on my face

"Umm looking to see if the killer could fit under there" Jeff said innocently "And if we are assuming that he is my size he can"

"Your ass was sleeping" I said pinching him

"Will you stop being abusive?" he asked rubbing his arm

"Well will you stop being stupid?" Julie asked giving him her curious look

"Yeah what she said" I asked crossing my arms

"You two aren't being nice" He muttered when we heard what sounded like something fell and broke...again

I sighed and we wondered out of the room and went to where we thought we heard the sound. It was in Julie's room

"Aw why my room" I heard her mutter

"He hates you the most?" I asked quietly

That got me a smack in the arm "Yeah i deserved that"

"Damn right you did" she said

I shrugged trying to not let on that actually hurt. She hits hard. I sighed and that was when we felt the breeze

"Damn window is opened" said Jeff "That is a smart man we are dealing with"

Julie and I both quickly looked at him

"It wouldn't be if someone wasn't sleeping" I said going to hit Jeff once more but he caught my hand

Lucky fucker

"Hit me one more time and I swear lady I will bend you over my knees and smack your ass" He said well more like warned "try me"

Julie and I looked at one another and then back at him "Kinky" we said in unison

We couldn't help but laugh and when I say laugh I mean laugh til we hit the floor.

"You guys it wasn't that funny and besides something broke remember so we need to find what happened" Jeff said slowly walking away

"Hey you are the one that said it" Julie said catching her breath

We both stood up and walked over to him wiping our face from the tears coming out of our eyes

"By the way Jeff I may just like you smacking my ass" I said trying to get him going

"Of course you would why am I not surprised" muttered Jeff quietly

"Hey who do you think she gets it from?" Julie chimed in

"Fifty Shades of Grey?" Jeff asked

"Excuse me, no" Julie said stopping him in his tracks by jumping in front of him

Here we go

"No I got her into it why because its compelling and sexy and really hot" Julie said gently pushing him up against the wall and grabbing his hands and pinning them on both sides of his head

I couldn't help but purse my lips when I noticed Dave standing there

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking between the three of us

"No just watching Julie and Jeff have a bickerment"

"Looks more like she is going to fuck him up against the wall" Dave said coming closer

"Nah" Julie said letting Jeff go "just trying to prove a point"

"Uh huh, right and you were what trying to prove a point with his brother too?" Dave muttered

I groaned hoping Julie didn't hear that but judging by the look on her face she did

"Not at all, and next time if you have something to say speak up" Julie snapped letting go of Jeff

Jeff looked completely confused but he also at that moment looked like he was glued to the wall

"Is this really the time for this?" I asked trying to defuse the fight

"Why yes, my sister, I do think this is the time. Seeing as this big guy has a problem with a single girl having fun"

"All you are doing is being a whore. What's worse is it hasn't even been a full day since Matt died and you're fucking…." Dave started to say before Julie jumped at him

I know as a normal person I should pull Julie off of him but he kinda earned it

"YOU DON'T GET A RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MATT!!!" Julie screamed hitting him well more like punching him...hard

This got the attention of everyone else and snapped Jeff out of...well whatever was wrong with him

I finally got tired of getting looks and pulled Julie off of Dave "Enough Jul"

"You fucking cheated on me with him!" Dave snapped before spitting out blood

Julie just laughed and walked away pushing past John and shoving Randy into the wall

"What the hell was that about?" John asked Jeff, Dave, and I

"Big man here can't commit to my sister and said some fucked up things" I said with a shrug before eyeing Dave

"What do you mean? Julie and david are just friends" Randy said all confused "Right?"

"We are now" Julie called from not to far away

"Can we just get to the problem at hand?" I asked rolling my eyes

"Getting drunk?" asked Dave and Julie in unison before they glared at one another

"No Julie Marie. The opened window in YOUR room"

"Your window was opened? How did he get past you Jeff? I thought you were all wise one" John said crossing his arms

"I never said I was all wise but umm I think he is just very quiet and well somehow got past me" Jeff said with a shrug

"He was quiet or you were sleeping?" Julie asked pretending to think

"He was quiet just as I said, why would I be sleeping?" Jeff asked pretending to be confused

"Yeah Jeff why on earth would you fall asleep while you are on watch?" I asked again rolling my eyes

We all looked over at him

"Why are you guys ganging up on me? That isn't very fair whatsoever"

I sighed "Ok so where did this guy go and is he still in here?"

We looked all around the upstairs and didn't find anything besides a broken lamp that he bumped getting in and possibly out of Julie's window.

"Ok so he got in, I thought we locked all windows" John said when we got downstairs

"Yeah which means he figured out how to unlock the windows" Randy said not sounding thrilled

"Or he stopped it from getting locked somehow" John said

"He didn't stop it from getting locked" I said thinking about it "and he didn't figure out how to unlock it"

"What you mean?" Randy asked "I mean…"

"He was already in the house" Julie added "He had to have been in order for him to get in"

"So what are you suggesting?" Dave asked putting ice on his mouth

"He was already in here, he made the window look like it was locked and then unlocked it when he went out the window" I said adding on to what Julie said "or he was still in here and we never realized it"

"So we aren't safe in the house or outside" John said

"Exactly" Julie and I said in unison

"Glad you caught on" Julie added

"No need for sarcasm" John said sounding irritated

Julie shrugged

"Look we are basically fucked so we need to figure out what to do for another few hours until light comes up" Randy said

"We need to stick together" John said

"Yeah" Julie and I said in unison

"But what to do about him" Dave asked

"As long as we stick together we can defend each other" I said

"Yeah what my sister said" Julie said "so let's just stay together because then at least we are together and have a better chance of surviving and if he tries to kill any of us we can shove Dave to him first"

"Yeah what she said" I said before I realized what I was agreeing to "wait what?"

"You heard me" Julie said "he deserves to.."

"No one deserves to die" I said glaring at her "even an asshole"

"You are no fun" Julie muttered

I sighed "Let's all just shut up and wait this shit out"

So that's what we did, we sat and waited...listening for every sound every movement.


	6. Boom!

I must have dozed off because next thing I know I felt my body hit the ground. I looked at Julie who slowly shook her head

"Remember we were supposed to be awake?" she muttered

I groaned and slightly kicked her "you're crabby"

"No sleep, no coffee" she listed off walking towards the kitchen

Jeff came over and pulled me up. I rubbed my eyes as they were hurting.

"No coffee!" I heard Julie holler "someone is going to die"

"Well hold that out for this psycho ass that's after us" Jeff muttered walking past her

Today is going to be fun. I now felt all the tension and irritation that everyone was letting off. I sighed.

"So what is the plan?" asked John as everyone was basically coming out to the kitchen

"Give us a few minutes to register everything" I muttered

"No fucking coffee" Julie said through her teeth

"And to let Julie get her frustrations out" I said looking over at Julie who was now slamming the cupboard doors shut

"You know for a murderer if someone was going to kill someone you would think they would want coffee I mean they need all that damn caffeine" Julie said searching every inch of the kitchen "How else do they have all of the energy? I mean if you are hating on people its because you don't have the patience for them and well coffee helps get past that at least that would be my motive...but hey what do I know? apparently i am the person he is trying to kill apparently he ran out of coffee. Fucking guy!"

"Should we leave a note?" I asked sarcastically

She glared at me "you know sis I love you but at this moment your sarcasm isn't helping much and you know what that is not a bad idea. I mean if he is going to kill us off at least for the next bunch he will have coffee for them"

"Ohhh Julie" I muttered giving her a piece of paper and pen that I found in the drawer

She started to write as I slowly shook my head.

"J, I don't..." but I covered Johns mouth

"We will let her write this damn note" i said threw my teeth "do you understand?"

He nodded

"Good, now I am going to uncover your mouth and you will be quiet"

John nodded once more as I uncovered his mouth

"So what is our plan?" Randy asked

"Well we need to check the vehicle as that right now is our best chance of getting out of here" I said "so Jeff and John you two are going to go out as the rest of us will keep watch"

Jeff and John both looked at me

"Why us?" asked John

"Yeah why us?" Jeff asked peeking out of the blind that was in the kitchen window

"Because I said so, just do as I say and you may live to see the end of the day" I muttered as Julie nudged me giving me a piece of paper

She actually wrote a damn note stating this: "Dear mister murderer, you have no coffee in this house and as a coffee lover that is abuse. You think for someone that goes off killing someone you would find something that everyone loves and make sure that we have it that way we would think you weren't the killer. You obviously have no patience and if you had more coffee in your system and the possibility of smoking some cigarettes you may have more. Please for the next group of people that you feel like entrapping make sure you have coffee. They would be forever greatful"

I chuckled i couldn't help it. She actually wrote a note to the damn murderer ranting about coffee. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into a hug

"I just want coffee" she whined

"Well let's try and get out of here and i will buy you all of the coffee you could ever need" I said kissing her forehead

I walked over to the door and the boys looked at the both of us. They took a deep breath and slowly let it out as they opened up the door. It was quiet, very quiet. Julie was looking one way and I looked the other as Jeff and John walked towards the car keeping their eyes peered.

"It looks like he slashed the back tire but as long as the asshat did not take the extra tire we should be good" John called out

Jeff opened up the car door and looked for the keys to find them in the ignition.

"I'm going to see if the car starts" Jeff hollered out

Before it dawned on me and I could say anything Jeff started the vehicle and everything went BOOM Julie grabbed ahold of me as we watched John and Jeff fly backwards and the car was in flames. I was too stunned to say anything. I honestly don't know how the guy did it. Julie, Randy, Dave, and I ran out of the cabin to check on the guys. Jeff was pretty busted up as John had his arm on fire. Dave put it out thankfully he knew what to do and decided he would deal with him. I ran back over to Jeff who seemed to be out of it

"Jeff come on you need to get your ass up" I said tapping his face

He looked up at me "it went boom"

I chuckled "uh yeah it did"

"But why?" Jeff questioned well whined

"We will discuss that once we get into the cabin" I said "now help me so we can get you off the ground"

Randy and I pulled him up off the ground as he stumbled.

"Look at the pretty flames" Jeff said all stunned

"Yeah well those pretty flames almost killed you" Randy said as we pulled him into the house

John and Randy were now sitting on the couch. I sighed

"First aid kit!" I hollered out

"I cant believe the son of bitch blew up my car!" Julie hollered giving me the first aid kit

"Whose car?!" yelled Randy

"Your car want it back?" Julie asked

I rolled my eyes and did what I could for John including wrapping his burnt arm

I looked at Jeff who had busted up his head and it was bleeding. I cleaned it up and wrapped it the best I could. He had also broken his finger. I put tape and taped his two fingers together. He was all kinds of scraped up, him and John both. We looked back outside our only quick escape route was now in flames. What the fuck are we going to do?


End file.
